Gone Wild
by DemonMistressHinata
Summary: With her parents gone and left all alone to fend for her four other sisters, Kaoru has had no time to deal with boys, but all that ends when HE appears. Who woulddah thought? KK,SM,AM,YT pairing (Tiger setting)
1. Glimpse

450 years ago,amist the chaos and bloodshed that acomponied the end of the tokogowa rejim, there was a clawscat (swordsman) in the Kyoto wilderness who was called Batousai the Tigerslayer. Batousai clawed the way into the new era,the Meji era. It was said that he was undefeatable, and one day, as the whines faded and the dust began to settle, Batousai mysteriously disappeared and to this day his where abouts are unknown,Batousai had become a legend. Disclaimer:I do not own Rurouni Kenshin! I wish i did though!   
  
****************************Chapter1:Glimpse**************************************  
  
Koaru's Pov  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
  
''If you dont mate soon you never will get this chance again,''begged Misao.''We both know Buran likes you.''  
  
''No!''stated Koaru,''and if you dont stop bugging me I never will.''  
  
''But''  
  
''No!''Koaru sighed,''I don't like Buran and I never will,i'm going for a swim so leave me alone Misao!''Koaru said, jumping into the lake, splashing water on her sister.Misao sighed, she was going nowhere.She left her sister to her bath,Buran, the Bengal tiger, was loved by every female tiger, though the one he liked, didn't like him.  
  
'Why do they try.' Koaru thought,'No boy respects me as an equal. Don't think about it anymore girl, let them keep trying until they give up.' She got out of the lake and shook her fur dry.  
  
''Now for a nap,''she said.The rest of the day went fine until......  
  
'That's the perfect apple!' she thought. It was late afternoon, and she and her sisters were resting.'I have to have it!' She looked around to make sure her sisters hadn't seen the apple, but was amazed at the sight. All her sisters had seen an apple and were trying to get it. Her youngest sister, Tsubame, was haveing poor luck. She herself was the oldest of the 4. Then there was Megumi,Misao, and Tsubame.  
  
She jumped for her apple and missed.She tried and tried and tried but missed every single time. She landed on her paws everytime.  
  
She almost gave up when, out of behind a bush a huge white Siberian tiger, like her, leaped and got her apple in his mouth. It landed, and she nearly barked a gasp. 


	2. Authors Notes

Your about to meet the whole gang. Kenshin and his gumi were friends since they were young.  
  
It is gonna be wild!!! oh and sorry about updateing. I have to find my writing book to finish my chapters.  
  
Sorry!!!  
  
Disclaimer for whole story: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin... or any of the   
  
characters except... for now... Buran. 


	3. A crazy day, night, and another day

The 4 friends  
  
Warning: Ill own Rurouni Kenshin when all of the Human race is destroyed (ill be dead by then  
  
though).  
  
"Woah"she muttered.'This guy is AMAZING' Kaoru thought. 'Looks friendly too'   
  
she added.  
  
" Um ... hi."  
  
"Konichiwa," , he said as he rolled the aple over to her."heres the apple you wanted."  
  
"Th-thanks," she stuttered,"hey whats your name anyway?"  
  
"Kenshin... Himura, Kenshin."  
  
"Kamiya, Kaoru, but you can call me Kaoru."  
  
"Well then you can call me Kenshin, Miss Kaoru."  
  
"Well Kenshin, " she said turning around,"these are my sis......"Kaoru stopped abruptly  
  
at the sight she saw. Over near Megumi a boy was hanging out of a tree while argueing with her.   
  
Misao looked like a lovestruct lovebird as she pranced around another male. There was some laughing nearby   
  
Tsubame and a mysterious little tiger were play fighting and just plain playing. It was a sight   
  
to see. They went over and introduced themselves.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Later that night Koaru lay in a pond. 'Today has been so strange.' 'They all have   
  
been so friendly' 'I wonder...'  
  
Koaru didn't have time to finish the thought as she stepped out of the pond, shook   
  
herself dry. She ran back to the site where they slept and emedietly dropped next to Kenshin  
  
in her now sleepy state. She didn't mean to but she was just to tired to fall asleep in her   
  
normal spot. *_*' Misao snickered in her fake sleepy state. She had put a ingriedent in Koaru's  
  
food which always made her sleepy. It was a plan of hers and Megumi's to get Koaru and Kenshin  
  
together. She yawned and pretended to roll over next to Aoshi.'Life is good she thought.'  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
The next morning Koaru found herself sleeping next to Kenshin. On female instinct  
  
she bolted away from him slowly, careful not to wake him up she dragged Misao away from  
  
Aoshi. And Megumi away from Sanoske.   
  
A cold breeze whipped through her silvery white hair. 'Its gonna be colder than I   
  
expected.' She heard a slight moan from behind her. Koaru lokked back to see Kenshin stretching  
  
his legs and paws. He turned and looked at her. He smiled a smile that made her drop Megumi   
  
out of her grasp.   
  
Megumi slowly awakened to find Kenshin and Koaru waking the other tigers and   
  
spead at the speed of light over to Sanoske so she could wake him up herself.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
After all the occupants were woken up they all went to hunt for breakfast. Megumi  
  
organized hunting pairs of Kenshin&Koaru, Misao&Aoshi, Yahiko&Tsubame. That left her and  
  
Sanoske. She was fine with that.  
  
After all that was over and they were all fed and fat (not really :) they started   
  
a routine that included Yahiko makeing Koaru mad which put Yahiko in Cat and Mouse situation,  
  
him being the mouse which Koaru (the cat) caught. Kenshin and Aoshi looked on with surprised eyes.  
  
Kenshin tried to stop them but ended up under Misao and Megumi. They were very happy.   
  
Tsubame looked on with worried eyes because of her noing what Koaru could do.  
  
At the end of the day they all took a swim in the pond which was bigger than expected  
  
and had a great time. They were all very tired and fell asleep were they dropped. Koaru nexted  
  
to Kenshin, Misao next to Aoshi, Megumi next to Sanoske, and Tsubame next to Yahiko. 


	4. I have a question for you

I have a question for all my readers...  
  
Should I make a couple months with winter seens pass or skip to almost mating season?  
  
Send me your answers and ill take the one with the most votes.  
  
So remember people... give me your answers... winter seens or the road to the mating grounds?  
  
You tell me...  
  
Oh and thanks for the reviews and I hope I'm not disappointing you. :) 


	5. Wintry Season

Wintry Season  
  
*Disclaimer-I dont own Rurouni Kenshin*  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrr it's so cold!!!!" shivered Misao," when will spring come!!!!???"  
  
"Oh be quiet!"barked Megumi.  
  
"I dont have to."  
  
"Yes you do!!!"  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"Yah-haaaaaaaaaa"  
  
"Nah-ahhhhhhhhhh"  
  
"Yah-haaaaaaaaaa"  
  
"Nah-ahhhhhhhhhh"  
  
This continued in a annoying manner, until, Sanoske tried to end it, but got dragged into the   
  
argument.  
  
"Girls girls... could you please, stop, argueing,please?"Sano said calmy.  
  
"Oh be quiet roosterhead" they both snapped.  
  
"I don't have to be quiet"He said.  
  
"Yah-haaaaaaaaaa" they both snapped.  
  
"Nah-ahhhhhhhhhh"  
  
"Yah-haaaaaaaaaa"  
  
"Nah-ahhhhhhhhhh"  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Kenshin and Koaru laughed as for the hundreth time in Yahiko history as Tsubame had called Yahiko "little Yahiko". As usual, he yelled ,"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" This crazy life continued until Yahiko ran out of breath from yelling, little, so long. Megumi, Sanosuke, and Misao were also out of breath for argueing for so long.  
  
"Well I think its time to turn in for the night" said Sano.  
  
"It's only midday RooterHead" Megumi said plainly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
They all laughed at Sano's confusion. Suddenly Kenshin looked up at the sky. Koaru was the only one who noticed and looked up as well to see tiny snowflakes falling down.  
  
"It's snowing guys!!!!" she yelped excitedly.  
  
Everyone ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhed and ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhed at the sight of snow falling apon them. They played and (Kenshin and Koaru had to supervise because instead of playing Megumi was chasing Sano for hitting her with a pile of snow he had clawed up)had snow pile fights.  
  
At the end of the day the ground was still covered in snow. Koaru decided to take a walk through the Kamiya Territory. Kenshin joined her on her walk.  
  
"The cold wind is coming, personaly i think it allready has."Kenshin whispered,  
  
"Yes, I do think its here, but not fully,"Koaru sighed,"we usually have 6 to 8 blizzards, EVERY, Winter."   
  
"That must be hard to get through."  
  
"Yes, but we had momma then, this is the first time we have to face winter alone."  
  
"You won't have to be alone, we all will stay."  
  
" Really?"  
  
Kenshin nodded.  
  
"Oh,Kenshin your the best!!!!!....oh no i forgot we have to dig chambers because it gets really cold here! oh noooooooooooo................................................................"  
  
"Don't worry we will help you all."  
  
"But what about your chambers?"  
  
"I think Tsubame has taken a liking to Yahiko and she will gladly let him stay with her and Misao practically LOVES Aoshi, he can stay there............."  
  
" You can stay with me!!!"  
  
"Are you sure?..."  
  
"Yup, and Sano can stay with Megumi!!!!!!"  
  
"Thats a great idea... lets go tell the others."  
  
They ran back to the site and everyone started on their chambers.After they were done Tsubame and Yahiko went to bed, Sano and Megumi argued about who would sleep on which side of the sleeping chanmber, Misao talked to Aoshi, and Kenshin and Kaoru went and hunted for the food chambers in each of the dens as some tigers call them. The gang are all Season tigers which allows them to be able to change white in the winter, brown the spring,  
  
orange (normal) in the summer, and Red in the Autumn. You see the story starts in the beginning of the winter so now you should get it.  
  
When the K couple(hehe) got back( they dont know they're a couple yet though) they filled the food chambers and went to bed.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
I'd like to thank all my reviewers!!! Read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Whos that?

**New Friend Number 1**  
  
Diclaimer- I **don't** own Rurouni Kenshin!!!  
  
The sun shined brightly through the clouds. Everyone got up and  
  
the boys walked into their food chambers while the girls went to the   
  
lake. There they found a tiger laying on the ground, limp, and very strangly breathing slower than it was suposed to.   
  
"Who is that? I hope she's okay."said our curious friend Misao.  
  
Kaoru ran over to see if the tiger was okay.  
  
"Megumi, you're good at healing tigers.... Get your furry butt   
  
over here and work your magic. I dont need tigers dyeing this early in   
  
the morning.HELP HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Kaoru growled.  
  
"Fine fine fine, i'll help her allready!!!"  
  
"Good, now get to healing!!!"  
  
Megumi sent Kaoru off to get the boys, Misao and Tsubame were sent to go get hebs for Megumi's remidy.  
  
When Kaoru arrived at the main grounds of her property (shes the oldest and her parents are dead so she is the rightful owner of their property and its her property now) she spotted Sano, Aoshi, and Yahiko taking a rest in the shade after eating. It took her some time to find them though since they were all pure white and snow was 'everywhere'. She went over and told them to go help Megumi with a patient. Sano happily abligued and Yahiko and Aoshi just followed silently. With that over she went to go get Kenshin. Kaoru found him arrangeing the food back into neat piles. 'Apparently the Other boys pigged out' she thought as she also noticed that the piles were considerably smaller than the last time she had seen them. She suddenly noticed that she wasn't staring at the food but at the Tiger handleing the food. She blushed slightly and was thankful of her pure white fur hiding her blush because at that moment Kenshin turned around and noticed her.  
  
"Oh, hello Kaoru i didn't notice you were here."  
  
"I...I just got here."  
  
"Well, do you need anything?"  
  
"Megumi wants us to help her with a new patient, so I came to get you."  
  
"Oh, well then lets get going shouldn't we?"   
  
She nodded in agreement as they went outside of the main den.  
  
Kenshin followed Kaoru outside into the sunlight. 'I wish we could've talked longer' He thought as he followed her down the path down to the lake. They stopped when they bumped into yahiko carrying a bucket full of water.  
  
"Megumi says she doesn't need anymore water from the waterfall deep in the forest that Misao told her about."  
  
"Waterfall?"Kaoru asked him.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Tell Megumi that i'm going to explore this 'waterfall'."  
  
"Mind if I join you?" asked Kenshin.' This could be my only chance to talk to her alone before the end of the day'. That is when he is allone with her but he would be to sleepy to talk. He follwed her down a shady path which opened up to the most magnificient site they'd ever seen.

Sorry i want to make you a long chappie but i thought i was taking to long so here you go.

Id like to thank all my reviewers, LOVE YOU!!!

Well R'n'R!!!


End file.
